


Can't Get Enough

by antisocialhood



Series: Misadventures [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT3, OT4, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialhood/pseuds/antisocialhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d talked about it once, left it hanging in the air and swimming through Luke’s mind for weeks. He took cold showers and felt himself reflexively clenching his jaw when Michael draped his arm over Ashton’s shoulders, grin on the freshly blonde colored haired boys face. He lets Ashton fuck him against the wall, let him tug at his hair and mark up his neck, all the while thick memories of Michael’s body flush against Ashton’s, creating movements that had Luke arching off of the kitchen table, shudders wracking his body. He wanted it all, wanted to be part of the reason Ashton had sobs wracking his body, wanted to be the reason he came, and screamed out, wanted to be inside of the oldest boy, to feel the thickness of Michael alongside himself leaving Ashton a puddle of a being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukeclemmings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeclemmings/gifts).



> This is for Brittney, the best mashton enthusiast I've ever had the pleasure of knowing even though she's so far up cashton's ass (and the biggest fan of RJ alive)
> 
> I hope this is okay, it's taken too long to write but anyway!
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> (Title is from Busy Earnin' by Jungle)

The soft, ever-so-fucking pliable softness of Ashton’s body rolls onto Luke's, broken groan of excessive tiredness slipping from his lips. He blinks, brushing back the mess of honey-coloured curls with his long fingers and collapsing face-first into Luke’s chest, breath hot on his shirt-clad torso. “I could go for some tea.” His voice is low, edging with the sudden bite of sleep. His words are muffled by Luke’s shirt, his hands needily climbing to the hem of the grey article of clothing and bunching it up. “Love me.”

Luke hums, scratching at the growing stubble on his chin. It was itchy and coarse, but Ashton whined when Luke made comments about shaving. “I do love you,” Luke replies, pet his hand through Ashton’s hair. “But I’m not making you tea.”

“I’ll blow you.” Comes Ashton’s pleading response. He looks up with wide caramel eyes, lips turned in a pout. As if to prove his point, Ashton brings his right hand down to the hem of Luke’s shorts, tugs them down slightly beneath his hipbone and drags his fingertips over the sharp bone. Luke shakes his head, nudging Ashton’s hand away. 

There was a soft hum from the doorway. “You gonna blow me if I make it?” Comes Michael’s teasing voice. Luke turns to face him, eyebrows knit at his words. Trust Michael to be there, to join in their conversation at the sudden prospects of getting his dick sucked. “I'll make it extra sweet if you do, too.” Michael says followed by a wink. Luke scowls, shoving Ashton’s shoulder when he smiles brightly. Ashton’s eyes flicker to him, dance around with something Luke would like to ignore but can’t, not when he can feel the look begin to wreak turmoil deep in his tummy, leaving his cock stirring under the thin material of his shorts and boxers.

“Yeah,” Says Ashton, eyes still focused on Luke's. They’re dangerous - aren’t they always - holding everything rolling from Luke’s body, soaking in his obviously straining aura. “Whatever you want, Mike. Just make me some tea.” His words are heavy, hold more than Luke wants to read in to.

Michael hums again, steps further into the room. He looks at Luke, assesses him with furrowed brows and pursed lips. His eyes flash to Ashton's, "Regular or decaf?"

"Decaf." Comes Ashton's reply, thick with the bitter sweetness Luke's come to resent. He chews the inside of his cheek softly, waits until Michael's walked out of the room to smack the curly haired boys leg. 

"Stop that." Luke hisses, scowl planted on his lips. Ashton narrows his eyes, smiling. He shakes his head, pets Luke's thigh softly, blinking quickly. His eyelashes flutter darkly against his tan skin before his bright caramel coloured eyes flash to Luke's. Ashton hums, reaches for the hem of Luke's shirt, tugging it up and pressing his palm to Luke's stomach. "Ash-"

"Wanna feel him in me right here." Ashton cuts Luke off, eyes shining mischievously. He pets Luke's stomach softly right below his belly button before pressing his palm down harder. "Been wanting him to fuck me again for so long." He smiles, lips curling in the corners. Luke swallows, drops his head onto the carpeted floor and stares brokenly at the ceiling. Ashton hums, trails his fingers farther up Luke's shirt before pulling his hand from beneath the fabric and clambering to his feet. He stretches, causes his shirt to lift and for his stomach to become visible. 

Luke swallows thickly, eyes caught on the taut skin. His gaze flashes up to Ashton who's smiling down at him with an overly pleased grin. Luke raises his hands, scrunches his fingers repeatedly and pouts, tiny sounds falling from his lips. Ashton tuts softly, nudges Luke's calve with his sock clad toes and smiles.

"You think Mike will fuck my face if I ask nicely?" Ashton wonders, quirking an eyebrow up in question. Luke nods quickly, can't help the frown that drapes itself over his lips. 

"He'd do it even if you didn't." Luke replies softly. He drops his hands to the carpet, tugs at the light tan pieces softly and let's his gaze drop to Ashton's feet. For at least a week now he’s been living with a constant hard-on and suspicion running through his veins. He looks up, stares at a sliver of Ashton’s stomach peeking out from his red shirt and sighs, does a weak grabby hand gesture again only for Ashton to tut softly and step out of reach.

Michael’s humming from the kitchen, soft and airy but enough that Luke sighs again and squirms around on the floor uncomfortably before standing up. He huffs, stretching out and tugging his shirt down when it lifts.

“Hey,” Ashton says softly, almost chides. “I like your tummy.” He smiles and reaches to dip his fingers into the waistband of Luke’s shorts and tug him close. 

Luke stumbles, dragging his feet and smiling sweetly. “I like your tummy,” Luke says, wrinkles his nose and scrunches up his nose. He leans in, presses his mouth to the corner of Ashton’s lips only for the older boy to whine and pull back.

“No kissing Luke before you suck my dick.” Michael calls from the kitchen followed by the sound of a mug being placed on the counter. “I don’t want any germs.” 

Ashton laughs, pets Luke’s cheek affectionately and quirks a brow before calling out. “Let’s get on with it then, Luke’s pouting and you know what that does to me.” He draws his hand from Luke’s face, plants his hands on the blondes chest and almost shoves him back before scurrying into the kitchen. Luke hears Michael squeak in surprise as he lets himself fall back onto the couch with a soft huff. There are quiet murmurs from the kitchen, soft enough that Luke’s given a moment to himself, the eerie time he’d almost been craving to think.

His boyfriend, was he even that much anymore, was in the kitchen, probably already on his knees with someone else's cock being fed into his mouth and his hands placed strategically on Michael’s thighs, and Luke, for fucks sake, was sitting on his ass in their living room thinking about it. He could be in the kitchen perched on one of the breakfast stools with his shorts pulled under his balls and hand wrapped around his cock as Michael fucked Ashton’s mouth, he could be watching the scene unfold. 

In a matter of seconds, Luke’s stumbling to his feet gracelessly and starry eyed, body lurching forward. He can still hear talking, picks up on the low, almost timid voice -the same one Ashton uses when he's trying to coax Luke into the shower from his warm cocoon of blankets - and tries to focus in on his words. Is he already on his knees, hand wrapped around Michael's cock but trying to turn him on just a bit more with the soft verbiage spilling from his lips? Or has Michael turned his attempts into a casual conversation that Luke'll have to casually step into as to not miss anything. 

"Careful or you'll burn yourself." It's Michael now. He's handed Ashton a steaming mug, the older boy having perched himself on the counter beside the sink and crossed his legs, swinging them back and forth gently. Their eyes meet, Ashton and Luke's, and soon Michael's follow, zeroing in on the probable blown pupils he's sporting and tinged cheeks. He parts his mouth to make a sour remark, closes it at the last minute but let's a gentle smirk fall over his lips. 

Luke chews at the inside of his cheek cluelessly before breaking from Ashton's careful gaze. "I thought-" Luke starts before cutting himself off with a soft huff. 

"As if I'd start without you." Ashton mocks teasingly. He blows at the steaming mug, nimble fingers wrapped around the handle and careful to not brush the cup itself. He looks at Michael, nods his chin to the tea. "It could be sweeter."

Michael scoffs, pushes at Ashton's knees to step between them and places his hands on the older boys thighs. Ashton looks almost enthralled. He places the mug down, leaning in towards Michael with an eyebrow cocked in question.

"No more sugar for me?" His voice holds something of a pout. Michael smiles wickedly, shaking his head.

"You're asking for a lot, munchkin."

Luke shuffles closer, suddenly feeling as if their conversations moving into another territory and anxious at the thought of being left out. He rests his right hand on Ashton's thigh, farther up than Michael's, dragging Ashton's eyes to him momentarily.

"Don't think I can deliver?" Ashton asks, eyes roaming Luke's face before shooting back to Michael's. He cocks his head to the side, leaves his neck vulnerable and open for Luke. 

Luke swears softly, quiet enough that Ashton ignore him or at least tries to until Luke's nuzzling against the older boys throat, burying his senses deep in the lemony scent that is Ashton. Michael's responded, left a smart remark that had Ashton humming thoughtfully and reaching up to pet his fingers through Luke's hair. It's a silent urge, tells Luke more without vocalizing the pleas. Luke let's his lips trail down his throat, breaths out of his nose softly and blinks to adjust his eyes to the sudden closeness that is Ashton's skin. The oldest boy shivers slightly, pulls at Luke's hair softly as if in warning. 

"Maybe," Ashton purrs, the sound resonating against Luke's mouth. "You could convince Luke to bottom for you, he does love a nice cock up his ass."

Michael chuckles, deep and velvety. "So I've heard." He places his hand on Luke's shoulder, pulls him off of Ashton slowly and tugs him to his chest. They're front to back, Michael's chin placed ever so carefully on Luke's shoulder now. He rubs his nose along the blondes throat a few moments, pressed his fingers into Luke's cheek and turns his head to Ashton. The oldest boys frowning slightly, looks almost torn as Luke stands ever so pliantly for Michael to pet. "I think Luke here," Michael pauses, skillfully nips at his skin resulting in a soft whine from the blonde boy. "Would rather top, wouldn't you?"

He swallows thickly, eyes darting from Ashton's slowly hardening eyes to his fingers clenching around the edge of the counter, before nodding quickly. 

"Words," Michael murmurs, brushing his lips over the previously nipped at skin.

"Yeah, yeah please. Wanna top, wanna - wanna fuck you so bad." His voice is strained, nearly broken and airy. Michael hums loudly, kisses Luke's neck again before nipping once again, this time harder. He presses up against Luke closer, wraps his arm around the boys waist to hold him still and grinds his hips up flush against Luke's bottom.

"Yeah?" Ashton asks softly. He's drumming his fingers on the countertop, eyebrows raised in mock question. He grins cheekily when Luke nods quickly again, and Michael grows out "words" before nosing at his shoulder blade. "Don't mark up his shoulders." Ashton says, leaning forward slightly. He smiles when Michael raises an eyebrow in question, lips still pressed to the youngest boys warm skin. "Don't like when his freckles are blotched with red."

Michael grins, nibbles at the skin anyway and pushes his hand under Luke's shirt, palm flat against his warm stomach and rubbing softly. Ashton watches them carefully, Luke notes, clenching his teeth tightly when Michael's arm moved higher and his shirt's rucked up further. 

"I love your tummy." Ashton say softly. His eyes are gentle, smile playing at his lips as he speaks. Michael hums, brushes his finger over Luke's navel before pausing at the hem of his bottoms. "I love your tummy," Luke responds with a small smile.

Michael hums again. He nudged forward, knee knocking into the back of Luke's and pushing him. The blonde squeaks before realizing Michael's trying to move towards Ashton. He takes a tentative step, feels Michael arm loosen slightly until Luke's positioned in front of Ashton's legs. Michael growls, pushes Luke's face down against Ashton's collarbones and leans forward, connects his lips with the curly haired boys roughly. 

Luke's heart is racing. He can hear the sloppy sounds their mouths make as they connect and disconnect, can feel Michael's fingers curling in the hairs on the nape of his neck as tugging slightly, enough to drag a weak sound from his lips. He's sandwiched between the two, can feel how Ashton seems to be shifting forward slightly every second, and how Michael's got him almost pinned against the counter and Ashton's chest. 

"Gonna fuck me nice and good?" Ashton asks breathlessly, lifts Luke's chin some to look him in the eyes. Michael mouths at the skin of his shoulder behind him, ruts his body against Luke's almost forcefully - makes him wonder if Ashton's just as much into being taken as he is to dealing out the forceful touches - before pulling back and pushing Luke away. 

He stumbles, wide eyed and out of breath slightly as Michael tucks his arms under Ashton's thighs and picks him up, the older boy letting out a breathy laugh and wrapping his arms around Michael's neck. Luke drops down onto his knees as Michael moves to sit, Ashton having wrapped his legs around the boys waist already and buried his face in the crook of Michael's neck.

"Take your pants off," Michael looks at Luke, nodding towards his shorts. He directs his attention back to Ashton, leaning in to press his lips to the oldest boys. 

Luke's quick, shifting onto his knees and tugging the mesh material down his legs. He's not in the mood to play games and pulls his boxers down too before sitting on his ass and pulling them off fully. He stays like so, quickly adjusting his shirt and bending his knees so they're in front of him, somewhat blocking the other two boys view of his cock and the little wet patch he's already left behind at the bottom of his shirt. 

Ashton grinds his hips against Michael, having somehow perched himself over the younger boy in a straddling position while keeping their lips interlocked. Michael has a fistful of Ashton's curly locks in his hand, seems to be holding fairly tightly - enough so, that Luke wants to crawl over to them and pull Ashton back just a bit to see how hard Michael would pull to keep him still. He quickly dismissed the thought, and tries to keep any similar bubbles from his mind as his cock stirs hungrily from his belly and the small stain grows just a bit in size. 

"Open him up." Michael pants, finally breaking from Ashton's lips. His own mouth is swollen and red, and Ashton's moving on, keeping his mouth pressed along the youngers jawline and moving down steadily. His hands are perched on Michael's chest, move quickly along his shirt-clad torso -almost as quickly as his lips - before Michael's pushing him back slightly and working at pulling his sweats down.

Ashton whines loudly and Michael shushes him with an angry "shut the fuck up before you wake Cal". His sweats join Luke's pile moments later, and he finally breaks from Michael's throat to look at Luke with heavy eyes. He looks desperate, rutting against Michael quickly and messily, and his eyes hold this delicate plea that has Luke choking down a moan and cock twitching ever so slightly.

"Well?" Ashton asks, not bothering to break eye contact as he moves to pull Michaels shirt over his head and toss it carelessly. "Go get the lube."

Luke groans, hits his palm on the floor angrily and stands up. Michael's eyes are on him, more so on his cock, and Luke can't help but meet his eyes with a steady gaze, jaw clenched. He's always hated how Michael's eyes seemed to read into everything, could swallow up every insecurity Luke felt tumbling around in his stomach and amplify it twenty times more, how he was able to carry himself with such careless grace and unabashed sexual charm, how he knew Luke was uncomfortable in his own skin sometimes yet still looked on with warm eyes and soft smiles. 

"You're really nice looking, Luke." Michael finally says. He allows his eyes to rake over Luke's body once more, nodding appreciatively. "I'd-"

"Mine." Ashton pouts, cutting Michael off. He's been quiet so far, let Michael reiterate his own words for Luke's ears. Luke sticks his tongue out at Ashton only for the older boy to grin and nod, "That's what I like to see."

Michael let's out a hard laugh, jostles Ashton some and the oldest boy latched onto him, sniffling indignantly before raising an eyebrow at Luke. The younger boy scurries from the kitchen, pausing only halfway up the stairs to wonder if he should've pulled his shorts on. The question is short lived when he hears Ashton groan loudly followed by Michael talking and another groan. He runs up the stairs holding the railing in a feeble attempt to not fall and rushes into Michael's room, frowning when he stumbles over an unidentifiable object and seems unable to locate the light switch. He curses under his breath and moves to the bed, climbing on top of it and crawling toward the pillows, silently wondering why it was still warm and where the extra blankets came from. 

Blindly reaching for the nightstand he locates the bottle of lube situated behind Michael's alarm clock - that's never once been used - and pulls it close, groaning when he feels the slippery matter dribble onto his fingers from the unclosed lid. He ends up tangled in the sheets, cursing Michael yet again for never making his bed and having absolutely no light in his room before worming his way through the mess and reaching the hallway. It's quiet, leaves Luke to worry if his footsteps are actually that loud as he scampers down the stairs cupping himself and squeezing the lube bottle far too tightly. 

"You just wanna be good for me, don't you?" Michael's saying as Luke enters the kitchen, clutching the bottle like a trophy and raising it up. Ashton's on his knees in front of Michael, the younger boy in one of the kitchen chairs with his legs spread and his hand working himself over. Michael's hand is tangled through Ashton's hair, holding him back ever so slightly as he strokes himself. He releases his tight hold a bit, allows Ashton to lean in and press his tongue to the underside of his cock and drag upwards. 

Ashton's watching Michael with wide, hungry eyes, hands balled tightly on his lap almost twitching as he strains to keep them still. Luke watches, feels his breath catch when Michael tugs Ashton back and the oldest boy whines, lurching forward with parted lips. He cries out from the harsh tug and leans into Michael's hand almost as if to sooth the remaining ache, and Luke stills.

"You're hurting him," Luke says quietly, placing the lube on the floor near Michael's feet. His comment is overlooked, much like he'd truthfully hoped it be and steps closer. He drops to his knees besides Ashton, pets his side softly and meets Michael's gaze. The older boy smiles and tugs Ashton's hair, the older boy following willingly, pliantly. 

"Thought you'd gotten lost." Michael teases much to Luke's chagrin. The blonde scowls and goes on to complain about the mess he'd had to swim through to get to the lube only for Michael to smile and slap his cheek gently.

Luke pouts, let's his hand rest on Ashton's hip. He revels in the soft, smooth skin pulled taut over his bones and muscles before Ashton's carefully sliding his hand up Luke's thigh to his cock. Luke looks at him, can't help the swell he feels in his groin when he meets Ashton's desperate gaze. He looks as though he's been starved of any sexual release for days; pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed a creamy pink, breaths labored and hair mussed. He wraps his fingers around Luke's cock slowly, let's the member rest in his palm for a moment before tightening his grip some. He's always had a way with his hands, always known how to work Luke right up to the edge and tease him until he was nearly in tears. Luke doesn't want that now, he wants to cause that. He pushes Ashton's hand away and pushes his cheek, nodding at Michael who's continued to stroke himself, working at his hard length easily as he watched Luke and Ashton interact. 

For a moment it's quiet, eerily so and Luke feels goosebumps raise on his arms. Ashton whines finally, breaks the moment and rests his face on Michael's knee, looking up at the boy with a sweet smile and raises his ass slightly, shakes it enticingly. Luke groans low in his chest, can't help but stroke the smooth, supple skin a few times before squeezing his right cheek tightly. It bounces back into place when he lets go, leaves him wanting nothing more than to rut his cock between Ashton's tanned cheeks - or even his thighs - until he's coming all over his back. Ashton whines again, pushes his hips back further and says 'Luke please, please open me up. Fuck me with your fingers, god, please."

"So polite with him aren't you, pretty baby?" Michael coo's. He lessens his grip on Ashton's hair, the oldest boy letting out a sigh of relief. Luke watches him comb his fingers through Ashton's curls, rubbing softly. He's affectionate, always is with Ashton, and the boy lets out a peaceful sigh before taking the lube bottle in hand and pushing it towards Luke. "Suck me off."

Luke is quick to pop the lid and dribble the thick matter onto his fingers. It's cool and slick to the touch but he wastes no time parting Ashton's cheeks and sliding a finger along his hole. Ashton shifts away slightly, breath having caught in his throat. Luke looks up, watches as Michael tucks his hand back into Ashton's mop of curls and feeds the older boy his cock. He presses his finger in slowly the way he would himself, keeping a slow, delicate pressure until he's at the first joint. Ashton hasn't shown any signs of discomfort, seeming far too concerned with swallowing Michael's cock down. Luke frowns, pushes his finger forward with less care and earns a muffled groan from Ashton, the older boy pulling off of Michael with a wet chin and swollen lips -worse than before.

"Fuck, Luke, not so fast." Ashton simpers, panting. He looks a mess and Luke wants to swallow him whole. Instead he shakes his head and works his finger around in the older boy before pulling back slightly and teasing a second one along the puckered skin. Michael huffs, obviously annoyed at the lack of attention he's receiving, and pulls at Ashton's hair tightly.

It becomes a fight, the two pulling and pushing until Ashton's consistently moving from Michael's cock to whine out Luke's name and jut his hips back for more. 

"I'll fuck you up, Hemmings. Chill." Michael growls. He's got Ashton's mouth wrapped tightly around his cock, throat just near clenching as he jacks his hips into the older boys face.

Luke scowls and scissors his fingers. He can hear the resounding groan Ashton gives around Michael's pulsing cock and the shaky breath Michael releases. "You wish you could." He doesn't slow down, having kept his fingers far from Ashton's prostate despite his tearful cries, he presses forward to the bundle of nerves. Ashton pulls up from Michael's cock, back arching and throaty groan spilling from his lips.

Michael's face has gone red now. He growls and pushes Ashton backwards, the oldest boy whining out loudly as Luke's fingers moving deeper into him. Ashton, free from Michael's grip, almost melts into the floor, raising his ass as high as comfortably possible and pressing his forehead to the wooden flooring. 

"Please, Luke, please." He chants, shoulders shaking with his unsteady breathing. He keeps his hands flat to the floor, visibly straining to do so and not stroke himself. Luke smiles and looks to Michael cockily, keeping his fingers close to Ashton prostate but far enough to not etch a significant pressure into the bundle. 

Michael's glowering, jaw clenched fiercely and fingers drumming on the table. It's enough that Luke slows his movements and his overbearing smile slips from his face. He doesn't like this expression, no, he knows it all too well. Ashton whines at the lack of stimulation, only increasing his pleas when Luke pulls his fingers from Ashton completely and swipes them down his already messy shirt. Michael lurches forward all too quickly for Luke to scamper out of the way and grabs Luke's chin tightly, squeezes his cheeks forcefully and closes the gap between them.

"When we're done here and Ashton's still reeling in how fucking good my cock feels again, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're not going to remember your own name." Michael says lowly, eyes roaming Luke's face angrily.

Luke shivers, mouth parting in awe. He nods quickly, pathetically so with Michael's tight grasp and almost falls back when Michael let's go. Michael wraps his his hand around Ashton's arm, the boy having already sat up with wide eyes as Michael had staked a future claim and cups his ass, leaning down to press a kiss to his throat.

Ashton nods slowly, glances over at Luke who's watching them carefully, seeming unsure if to move or not. 

"Lay down." Michael directs at Luke with a sour gaze. He's still reeling in his past words and Luke's close to drowning in the promises they hold. He complies though, spreading his body out carelessly before moving a shaky hand to stroke himself. He'd be lying if he said Michael's harsh touch and words hadn't turned him on to no end and the fresh dark spot marring his grey shirt was proof in itself. 

Ashton crawls over with the lube, smiling. He places his hand on Luke's stomach and glides them upwards before straddling the blondes waist. He sits on Luke's chest though, leans forward slightly to run his hand through Luke's hair and smile affectionately. 

"Gonna fuck me, baby?" Ashton questions teasingly. He pops the cap on the lube and drizzles the thick matter onto his hand and reaches back to stroke Luke's cock slowly before Michael steps forward, clambers down onto his knees behind Ashton. 

Luke whines softly, nodding. Ashton's smile grows as he shuffles back slightly and lowers himself onto Luke's achingly hard member. His eyes slip shut, fluttering weakly and he sinks down ever so slowly, body stiff and not yet pliable. He shuddered halfway down, pausing.

"God," His voice breaks on the 'o' and Luke can't help but grin. Michael shushes them quickly, pushes Ashton forward and resting his hands on the oldest boys hips, continuing to push him down until his ass is almost flush to Luke's hips. Ashton groans, swallows thickly and blinks. Luke's consumed in the hot, tight body that is Ashton, he's reeling in how achingly sweet he feels atop Luke and how good he's going to feel stretched out around two cocks. 

Luke hears the soft creak first, stiffens slightly as Michael bends Ashton into Luke's chest and pushes in carefully, earning a broken sound from the oldest boy. The creak in turn is followed by another and then a soft 'shit'. Luke shifts up suddenly, knocking heads with Ashton who cries out, pushing away and further onto Michael's cock. 

"Cal-" Luke gasps, head swimming with fuzzy shapes. He can make out the dark haired boy in the kitchen entry still in his pajamas and wearing a pair of high socks. Michael mumbles out a curse but makes no moves to pull from his shallow position in Ashton. 

Calum looks frazzled, Luke concedes once his visions steadied out. His eyes shoot from one boy to the next, mouth parted in surprise and cheeks growing in color each second. "What- what are you doing..?" He seems to be at loss for words, not too shocking in the slightest as he's just found his band mates in such a predicament. "How-" He pauses, lips quirking down in a frown. "Why wasn't I invited?"

Ashton groans, sandwiched between Michael and Luke almost tightly. He stirs backwards, feels Michael shift and move within him. "More." He says with pleading eyes. He's got both hands positioned next to Luke's head on either side and they're chest to chest. He looks to Calum, pokes out his tongue to swipe across his bottom lip. "Do you-" he cuts off, rakes his eyes down Calum's body unabashedly. "Can I-"

Calum reads Ashton's expression, always knows what he's trying to convey whether words are there or have somehow failed him. He's swallowing harshly though, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat and nodding. "Yeah, god yeah you don't even have to ask."

Michael sighs, rolling his eyes and hooking his face over Ashton's shoulder to look at Luke. The blondes watching Calum, lower lip tucked into his mouth. His eyes widen when Calum almost forcefully tugs his pajama bottoms down and steps out of them, moving across the floor to perch beside Luke and sweeping a hand through Luke's hair.

"Cmon." Calum says, tugging at Luke's arms. He pulls at the fabric of Luke's shirt and Ashton shifts to hover to allow it to be pulled off. Michael huffs, grips Ashton's hips and pushes in the rest of the way. 

Luke's bare now, completely and utterly naked and his cock is pressed so nicely into Ashton's tight ass alongside Michael's that he's sure he's going to pass out. Michael starts moving steadily, moves his hands to hold Luke's hips down when the boy tries moving in sync.

"Let- let me suck your dick." Ashton chokes out body shifting forward with every stroke. His cock is tight between Luke and his stomach, the pressure tight and warm, and hard enough that he's sure he'll he come more than once. Calum complies quickly, smiling weakly as he shifts next to Luke who watches him. "No, over Luke's face."

Calum looks down in question and Luke smiles weakly. His own body is moving quickly with every thrust Michael delivers to Ashton's. The friction he's receiving from Michael's cock though is almost too much, he's thick, takes up all the space inside of Ashton and God, Luke can't imagine having him inside of himself. His thoughts are broken off when Calum straddles his face and tugs his own shirt off, throwing it haphazardly. Ashton perches on his elbows and opens his mouth, let's Calum feed his cock between his lips. 

Luke reaches up and wraps his arms around Calum's thighs, pulls him down further and gives Ashton a more comfortable space. The oldest boy cries out at a particular thrust that has Luke shifting his own hips against Michael's commands. Calum groans, a deliciously deep sound that stirs something deep in his groin - he'd never thought he'd witness such a sound emitting from a band mate but assumes all of that went out the window when he let Ashton fuck him the first time - and pulls him down just a bit more before giving a tentative kiss to the dark haired boys ass cheek. Calum pants and Michael swears, hand colliding with Luke's thigh.

"Fuck, Luke stop moving." Michael breaths, nearly wheezes when Luke begins thrusting upward without meaning to. He groans himself and nuzzles up to Calum's ass harder now. Michael and Calum are forehead to forehead now, both panting quickly from the terrible touches Ashton leaves on their bodies and God, Luke doesn't want to be left out. He reaches up with a shaky hand to part the older boys cheeks, let's them bounce together because they're so fucking perky before licking a quick stripe across his puckered rim and gaining a loud groan from Calum.

He can imagine how immersed they all must look, intertwined and all touching. His thought train is cut short once again as Calum almost sinks down on his face and grinds his hips downwards desperately. His groans are cut off with the sloppy sounds of Michael's lips clashing with Calum's, desperate and needy followed by harsh, heavy breaths. 

Ashton whines loudly, crying out Michael's name and trailing into a near whimper as he comes between himself and Luke, marking them both up. He clenches desperately and Luke groans, eyes squeezing shut and tongue delving deeper into Calum, working him open. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Michael chants and suddenly he's moving quicker and Luke's almost sitting up, hands tight on Calum's body to hold him still as he fucks the boy with his tongue. Luke moans loudly, hips moving at their own accord despite Michael whining for him to stop. He's chasing the numbing feeling his body is craving, teetering on the edge of the tingling sensation for moments before he comes, Calum still riding his hips down and working Luke's mouth. 

Ashton whines out seconds later, a broken plea of 'so sensitive' parting his mouth from Calum's cock. Michael pulls out and Ashton winces, can feel the ache deep inside of him as he lays on Luke's stomach and Calum's pulled away. Luke can't control his breathing, can taste Calum on his tongue and gaze follows the boy to the kitchen counter where Ashton had been perched previously, besides the mug of tea where Michael has him bent over with one leg pressed up against the edge and the other taut, tiptoes pressed flushed to the ground. Calum's hand is right in Michael's hair, Luke can see the uncomfortable angle his arm is twisted at to accomplish such a feat but he can understand, it gives Calum a bit of leverage over Michael which means they've done this before, many times before if Calum knows how to beat him at his own game. 

"I'm so-" Ashton rests his head in the crook of Luke's neck, tearing his gaze from the countertop scene. Luke stirs slightly and Ashton cries out, pushing himself off of the blonde with a slightly pained expression. "God, I think you two tore me apart."

Luke grins. "That was the plan." He watches as Ashton lays down beside him, looks at the mess on he's left on their stomachs. Michael whines pitifully, hips jerking forward as Calum pants loudly, knuckles gone white on the countertop edge he can see. Michael's going to do that to him, gonna leave him a wrecked mess of indecipherable words and hiccup-y gurgles of nonsense. 

Michael's flopping down on top of Luke's chest with Calum on his legs. 

"The floors cold." Calum remarks sadly, snuggling up. He pets Luke's knee softly, pulls at a hair and laughs when Luke reflexively kicks at him. 

"Let's go get in Michael's bed." Ashton says. He stands up sleepy, wincing. Calum's not too much better, and they're both covered in white, from their stomachs to their thighs.

When they've both left, grumbling about how showers and fresh, warm mugs of tea does Michael roll off of Luke and shoot him a snide smile. "Just you wait."

"For what?" Comes Luke's reply, edging on snarky and overconfident. 

Michael shakes his head and stands up. He nudges Luke's side with his foot until the boy rolls onto his side to stop the ticklish feeling. Michael rolls him the rest of the way onto his stomach and rests his foot on Luke's ass. "Till I fucking wreck you, peach." He leaves Luke on the floor of the kitchen with a slowly hardening cock and glistening nerves building up in his stomach. S

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> I'm a hoe for feedback so feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> come find me on tumblr!
> 
> Have a great day/afternoon/night 
> 
> Much love
> 
> x


End file.
